Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 81
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Laughing Killer | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Gabriele | Inker2_1 = Allen Simon | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Chapter VI: The Password Is Murder | Synopsis3 = Miss America begins canvassing wine distributors to learn who ships out a supply of Agua Mara to the spy known as Velasquesa. After hours of searching she finds a dealer who ships case lots to 302 San Dono Road. Meanwhile, at his secret hideout, former Nazi Rex Herr and his men develop the microfilm for the sun ray and find that it is a fake, and that it contains a message saying that the sun ray designs have been already sold to the highest bidder. Although Rex is furious at being tricked, he is confident that he and his men will soon obtain to the real formula. Elsewhere in the city, Miss America arrives at the home of Velasquesa and easily subdues the spy and his minions and demands to know where Rex is hiding out. Velasquesa tells her that the last hideout he knew Rex to be in was on the waterfront and had been abandoned long ago. Suddenly, Rex and his men arrive seeking the formula. Rex sets his men on Miss America, and as she fights them off Velasquesa hits a secret switch that causes a trick statue to fall on her, knocking the heroine out. With Miss America chloroformed, Rex agrees to pay Velasquesa's $50,000 fee to assist in recovering the formula, but warns the spy against double crossing him. He then orders Velasquesa and his men to bring Miss America back to his hideout to deal with her permanently. After Rex leaves, Velasquesa and his men wonder what has happened to the real formula. While in the United States, a cable from Miss America reaches counter spy headquarters warning about Wyatt Varnham, the woman who originally gave Madeline the phony formula and arrive find that Varnham has fled her apartment. Varnham, who sent the phony formula to deflect thieves and double cross her sister Elsie Winters is boarding a plane to Brazil, intent on selling the formula on her own without any interference. This story is continued next issue.... | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Ken Bald | Inker3_1 = Ken Bald | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Mother Goose Murders | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler4_1 = Mike Sekowsky | Inker4_1 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Prison Plunder | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler5_1 = Gustav Schrotter | Inker5_1 = Gustav Schrotter | Synopsis1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}